The Twilight 25: Round 8
by k8ln713
Summary: Round 8! Flash fiction round using 25 prompts. 300-500 words (though mostly in the high 400s to 500 words). Mixed ratings of T & M (mostly rated M 'cause that's what we like!) Mostly Edward/Bella with a few of the other characters. Check out the prompts used at the twilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts.
1. Prompt 1 - Sleeping in car

**A.N.: So I entered again for The Twilight 25! It's Round 8 & the challenge was to write 25 entries of flash fiction (300-500 words) based on 25 prompts. All prompts are at the site thetwilight 25 dot com/round-eight/prompts (the site's written at the bottom of each heading for each entry/chapter, too).**

**Tonight (9/21/13) I officially finished all the entries, so I'm just gonna post them all tonight :)**

**Please review, follow & favorite me and the story for any updates! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer (& it's covering for all the chapters coming up): I don't own Twilight. I just like writing about them :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1 – Sleeping in car  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

The trip to California was quite long. The six of took turns driving, so the whole drive down had limited stops, but was still long nonetheless.

It was spring break and we all wanted to go to California – see USC for a college tour, shop on Rodeo Drive and swim in the Pacific Ocean without freezing our asses off.

What really sucked the most during this trip, besides the length of the drive, was that I was with two couples and Edward, confined in an SUV for almost a full day. Edward and I… well, we don't necessarily have the best relationship. I'm not really friends with him, but he was Emmett and Jasper's best friend. Rose and Alice liked him enough, but they were just the girlfriends and not friends with him like their boyfriends were.

I found that he's got an attitude problem – with me especially. He's always got some sarcastic remark to say back to me and it really gets on my fucking nerves.

And of course, because the other four were coupled off, that meant that they sat next to each other throughout the trip. That left me and Edward to sit next to each other – the only single people in the group.

Fuck.

I could barely talk to him when we're at school, and now I sat for over eighteen hours of driving with him beside me.

Well, he probably felt the same. I knew he could barely stand me, as well.

Edward and I were the last to drive. Alice had driven the shift before me and Edward, so when it was our turn, she and Jasper got in the back row of seats in the SUV. Emmett and Rose moved up to the middle and Edward and I moved up to the driver and passenger seats, me in the driver's seat first. And for the three or so hours I drove, Edward complained nonstop about how I was a terrible driver who didn't know where I was going.

Not that he was any better. We almost got into a car accident on Sunset Boulevard because he wasn't paying attention while arguing with me over the radio.

Well, we got through the week. California was amazing, even though spending it with less than enjoyable company, and I wanted to return ASAP.

Edward and I drove the third and fourth shift, respectively, back to Forks. When Emmett and Rose took the wheel, we got some sleep in the back seat.

Upon returning to Forks, I woke to find Edward's arms around me and his face snuggling into the crook of my neck. And surprisingly, I wasn't annoyed. I liked it. I wanted it to keep happening.

I tapped Edward's shoulder and he woke up.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hi."

"You're in my arms. It's weird, Bella."

"Yep."

"But I like it. You're warm."

"You're comfy," I admitted. "Best sleep I got this whole trip."

"Me, too."

He then kissed me.

It was… quite nice.


	2. Prompt 2 - Photographs

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2 – Photographs  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 480**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I could remember all the times my grandmother and I perused her old photo albums.

They were filled with photographs. Not one page was left unfilled.

I could recall all the stories she told me, for each picture had a story to be told – a picture is worth a thousand words. Except each picture had way more than a thousand words to describe the memories she had with my grandfather, my dad and my Aunt Maggie.

There were pictures of them at the beach, at the park, at a carnival… everywhere, it seemed. The stories told were so vivid that even I could picture them in my head, as if the memory was going on in front of my eyes.

I loved my grandmother's stories, especially about the ones about her and Grandpa. She would go on and on about how it was love at first sight and that he practically swept her off her feet from the moment they met and he continued to do so till the day he passed away.

Grandpa Edward loved Grandma Liz with all his heart – it was so easy to see – and when I was a child, I only wished that I would one day feel the same with a woman; to love and cherish her forever. Never had I seen a love so strong, even more so than the love my parents have for one another. It only felt right that I get my chance at eternal happiness with someone.

Now since Grandma passed, I still looked through those old photographs, particularly at one where my grandparents stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower. They were both so young and so in love, on their honeymoon in Paris. And now… I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I was going to be like my grandparents with Bella. I was going to be blissfully married to her for the rest of my life, till death do us part. I was going to take her to Paris for our honeymoon, too. It only seemed right.

"Ready to go to dinner, Edward?" I heard the love of my life say to me. It was our rehearsal dinner tonight and tomorrow we'd be married.

I pressed a kiss to my fingers and then lain them on the picture of my grandparents. I silently told them that I loved and missed them, that I wished they got to know Bella and to see the two of us marry so we could get our happily ever after like they did over fifty years ago.

I then closed the photo album, laying it on the coffee table. "Yes, love. Let's go."

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Bella told me as we walked out the door. "And know your grandparents are looking down on us. They know we'll be like them."

"I do," I replied with a kiss to her lips.


	3. Prompt 3 - Girl lying in street

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3 – Girl lying in street  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"What are you doing?"

"Shh… I'm living in the moment," I say.

"By getting yourself killed when a car comes speeding around the curve?" he asks.

"I won't get killed. I do this all the time. At this time, there are hardly any cars. It is just breaking dawn; everyone is sleeping."

"Well, everyone but the two of us."

I giggle. "Yes. That is true."

He's still standing next to where I lay in the middle of the street. It's rather annoying seeing him like that. He's got to get the stick out his ass and live a little. We only live once after all.

I sigh heavily, rolling my eyes for extra measure. "Will you fucking get your ass down here with me?"

"Bella…" He looks so unsure. How's he ever going to know what it feels like to just let go if he never even tries?

"Don't 'Bella,' me, Edward. Get your ass on the road, literally, and lay next to me. Watch the sun rise from down here. It's beautiful."

"Fine. But if I die, and you're still alive, I'm so haunting your ass." He then begrudgingly sits on the cool asphalt and lays next to me, right in the middle of the two lanes of the road.

We then slowly see the sun rise above the trees. It really is so beautiful. I can do this every morning and not get sick of the sight or the feeling of being reckless by lying in the middle of a road.

"So… what did you think?" I finally ask of Edward.

"I'm sorry I haven't done this before with you. It really was spectacular."

"Fucking worth it?"

"Fucking worth it," he admits, turning to face me. He's got a bright smile on his sexy mug and I can't help but lean towards him and kiss him. We melt into one another, till I'm lying on top of him, still in the middle of the road as the sun continues to rise.

We kiss and grind into one another; we moan and whimper in pleasure as our bodies move languidly. It feels amazing and we relish in the moment and the slowness of it all. There's no real need to rush what we're feeling; we just let it happen.

Until we hear the blare of a horn.

I quickly hop up, pulling Edward with me as we run off the road. I'm laughing and he's freaking out.

"So much for no one else up but us this early morning," I snort.

"Yeah."

"Well, up until that moment, was it good? Amazing?"

"I already told you, Bella… it was worth the risk of getting hit by that car. I felt alive, reckless. I want to do it again."

"Well, next time let's not get so caught up in one another. Cars won't hit us if we're not making out and dry humping one another; actually paying attention to our surroundings."

"Actually… I wouldn't mind that again at all."


	4. Prompt 4 - Band instruments on stage

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4 – Band instruments on stage  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 493**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

It was the last show of the tour. Nine months we were traveling. We traveled all around the US and it was our first tour overseas. The six of us got to see the world by doing what we love most – playing music.

The love we all got from the fans was indescribable. I can't tell you how fast my heart beat in my chest. It felt as if it was going to rise up out of my throat. And at the end of each show, I cried happy tears because I appreciated the love we received from the crowd, and I'd tell them that.

I was the lead singer of our band, with Edward, my boyfriend, on lead guitar, Alice on keyboards, Jasper on guitar, Rosalie on bass, and Emmett on drums. We've been a band since senior year of high school, and then, when we were juniors in college, we were offered a record deal and have been recording and touring ever since.

We've made a name for ourselves in the last four years. It's been great. Now we just need a much deserved break after touring for nine months. While it's been great being with my friends, five months in a tour bus, with the occasional stay in a nicer hotel, wasn't that nice – your nerves almost fucking blow because you're confined in this one space, especially when Emmett takes his daily trip to the bathroom. While touring internationally, we had space because of hotel rooms, but still… after four months of that, I really started to miss my bed back home in Seattle.

Fans were really concerned when they discovered that we were all couples. Alice and Jasper had known they were soul mates since before we started the band and were together the longest. Rose and Emmett started to date around the time we were discovered, and it was an on-again-off-again kind of relationship until Emmett took the plunge and proposed to Rose one night at dinner, just completely out of the blue. They've been married two years and were going to try for a baby once we returned home.

Edward and I only started our relationship. We were best friends the longest and denied the feeling we had for each other, but one night last year… one thing led to another, we had sex and have been inseparable since. We were the talk for months because of it, but we ignored it all and just were happy to finally be together. It's been six months now and we're still going strong.

We played our last show and I was just about to bid our goodbyes until next time when Edward took the mic and announced he had something to say. More like needed to ask.

He got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me, Bella?"

The crowd started cheering, screaming for me to accept.

I didn't need it though; I knew the answer.

"Yes!"


	5. Prompt 5 - Boy with girl on shoulder

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5 – Boy with girl on shoulder  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Why are you sitting underneath that tree?" I asked.

She looked up from something she was looking at. Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you underneath the tree? You're gonna get hit." I point my thumb behind my shoulder, gesturing to my friends playing flag football.

"I'm underneath this tree because I can. It's a free country. I just want to read my book and be left alone."

"How can you focus on a book when there's a ton of noise here?"

"I pretty much tuned everything out until you showed up here to bother me. I was completely content. Now I'm just pissed off. So thank you very much for ruining my quiet time."

"Don't be a bitch. I was just wondering why anyone sane would sit underneath a tree so close to where we're playing football. So sorry I ruffled up your feathers." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends.

"If you must know, I was under the tree way before you and your buddies showed up. So maybe I should be questioning why you all decide to play football when there are people milling around and sitting underneath trees, minding their own business, when you know they could get hurt."

She then stomped away, her hair billowing out behind her, heading toward the science hall.

She got a rise outta me and I did the same to her.

I had to have this girl.

* * *

"Hey." I collapse in a seat across from her at a table in the library.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bite in her voice.

"You."

"God, you're all the fucking same, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"The pick-up lines. You all think that every girl falls for lines like that. You're completely wrong."

"Sorry that I'm just striking up conversation and that I actually hold an interest in you. Most don't like the bitchy attitude, but I find it quite appealing, so much different than the playing dumb routine. Excuse me for doing so."

I then stood up and made my way to the library exit. I'm just down the stairs when I hear her screaming, "Hey!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. Midterms are just on my last nerve now."

"'S okay. I kind of snapped, too."

"Can I make it up to you? Buy you coffee?"

"Sure. Maybe after that I can take you out on a date."

"We'll see," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Coffee led to a date and a date led to her becoming my girlfriend.

We inevitably fell in love.

I'd bug the hell out of her. She loved every minute of it.

One afternoon, just us at the park, I randomly tossed her over my shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" she squealed.

"Nope!"

She pounded her fists on my back till I dropped her, both of us falling to the ground.

"You're such an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do."


	6. Prompt 6 - Castle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6 – Castle  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

We had spent so much time together, despite it only being a week. I'd felt as if I've known Edward forever by the way we just connected. I believed I was in love with him. I was practically on Cloud 9. Nothing could've torn us apart.

Until he told me his secret.

All along he'd been pretending to be this person, a commoner, but in reality he was the Prince of this country I was visiting. I couldn't believe he kept something so important from me.

"See! This was why I didn't want to tell you! You're reacting like this, just as I feared."

"Of course I'd react this way! You're a fucking prince, Edward! How could you lead me on this way?"

"I didn't mean to. I fell in love with you, Bella. How could I focus on my royal duties when I met the most incredible girl in the world? You're everything to me, way more than me being a prince."

"But that's just it, Edward. You're the Prince. I'm just Bella Swan from Phoenix, Arizona. I'm pre-law. I have a crappy job working as a waitress. I pay rent for a shitty-ass apartment. _I'm not this."_

"Am I asking you to become all this?" Edward asked.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Not yet, anyway, Edward."

"But I love you, Bella. I want this, I want you."

"I love and want you, too. But this is your life! You're going to one day be King. You might not think that this is all important, but wait till you're on that throne. Then you'll realize the importance of it all."

"You're more important than this. I'd gladly give it all up if it means I can be with you. I'd give up the throne and move to Phoenix and continue going to college there, start a career, watch you become a hotshot lawyer… marry you, start a family, and live out the rest of my days with you by my side."

I let out a sad laugh, tears spilling from my eyes. Of course he just had to say that because dammit, I wanted all of that, too. No one has ever made me feel the way than I was with Edward.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't ruin his destiny. But neither could I just give up my life to play Princess with him until the day he becomes King and I his Queen. I had a life in Phoenix.

One of us loses either way. So we might as well part.

"I want that, but we can't Edward. I'm sorry."

* * *

I returned home… without Edward. And I wasn't readying myself to go back to Volterra. We parted amicably, but my heart still hurt. So badly.

But I carried on with my life. I had to.

A knock sounded and I opened the door. There stood Edward.

"Fuck Volterra. I meant what I said, Bella. I love you and want a life… only with you."


	7. Prompt 7 - Walk through forest

**A.N.: A little Halloween fun that's incredibly early! LOL! :D**

**I listed links at the bottom to costumes I pictured the characters wearing, so check them out (remember to replace 'dot' with a period & take out spaces). Hey, they might be ones you want to wear ;) Tell me what you plan on being for Halloween if you're dressing up! I plan on doing my makeup real scary by being a dead/evil version of Snow White based on an art piece done by the artist CallowLily. Just Google CallowLily Snow White & it's probably the second picture listed :)**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7 – Walk through forest  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Emmett/Rosalie/Jasper/Alice  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella and I loved Halloween. Like _really_ loved Halloween. We have since we were children trick-or-treating around town. Now of course we didn't go to houses begging for candy in childish costumes, but have now come to going to parties to get wasted and to grind against each other.

The girls go all out with sexy costumes and that leads to sexy times later in the night. Alice would match mine and the guys' costumes to the girls 'cause knowing Emmett, if he had free reign on choosing his costume, he'd show up in one of those sexually offensive ones. But to avoid a catastrophe that prevented any of us from getting some later on, it was best to let Alice do her thing.

Tonight, October 31st, Bella and I met up with our friends at one of the frat houses on campus for their annual Halloween party. To be honest, I almost didn't want to go because Bella looked fucking delicious in her dark version of Little Red Riding Hood. Fuck me, she looked so sexy! But anyway, we went and partied.

It was an okay party. It was fun, but because it was a frat house, it got out of hand quickly and the frat guys were really immature when drunk. The only reason any of us were there was because Emmett was a part of the fraternity and had to show up.

Someone said there was a Haunted Walk set up in the forest and said it looked legitimately scary. So we all decided to go. Well, it was more like me and the guys hollering, "Hell yeah!" without even asking the girls if they wanted to go.

When we go there, I could tell Bella was scared. "Edward, I really don't want to go," she begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. I promise nothing will get you." I held out my arms for her to run into. "Just don't look. My arms will be around you the whole time."

Bella nodded, but she still looked frightened.

We barely got through half the walk when I started getting a bad feeling about this. It was scary… too scary, too real. Alice and Rose constantly screamed, scaring Bella more, and ended up in Jasper and Emmett's arms to hide like Bella was with me.

"Guys, I think we should head back. This is too much for the girls and I'm not getting a good vibe, either," I told my friends.

"Me, too," Jasper agreed.

"You bunch of pussies," Emmett answered.

"Emmett! This isn't fun! I'm fucking scared!" Rosalie screamed.

"If you want to stay, Emmett, stay. I'm going back with Bella."

"Urgh! Fine. Let's go," Emmett gave in.

I apologized to Bella as soon as we got to our apartment. She thankfully forgave me.

I knew something was off with that Haunted Walk.

The papers said people were found dead at the end.

* * *

**COSTUMES: **

**Emmett – ****partycity dot com/product/adult+collector%27s+edition+batman+costume dot do?refType=4**

**Edward – ****partycity dot com/product/adult+rugged+robin+hood+costume dot do?navSet=115915**

**Jasper – ****yandy dot com/Casanova-Cowboy dot php**

**Alice – ****yandy dot com/Sexy-Saloon-Seductress-Costume dot php**

**Rosalie – ****partycity dot com/product/adult+arkham+city+harley+quinn+costume dot do?navSet=116855**

**Bella – ****yandy dot com/Dark-Red-Riding-Hood-Costume dot php**


	8. Prompt 8 - Bar-drinks

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8 – Bar/drinks  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 497**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Give me a fucking shot of tequila, Edward!"

I look up from pouring a bunch of martinis to look at my best friend, Bella. I frown, knowing that when she asks for tequila, something happened today… and that something being not all that good.

"What happened today?" I ask, handing off the made drinks to the waitress and pulling out a shot glass and the Patron Silver Bella likes and serving it to her.

She knocks it back and slams the glass down, silently telling me to give her one more before she spills her guts.

I know when to cut her off before she gets too sloppy.

Bella tells me about her horrible day at work, cussing more than a sailor, and then proceeds to ask me if it could get any worse.

"How could it get any worse?" I wonder.

"I come home and see Peter fucking some bitch on the couch!" she cries. Literally. Tears are falling.

_Fuck._

I'm not surprised, though.

I mean… Bella did not deserve that treatment, but I'm not fond of Peter and it's not surprising that he ended up doing that to her. He's a douchebag. I had a feeling he wasn't completely faithful. You know when men in relationships say they're allowed to look but not touch; I know Peter went against that rule. I didn't have exact proof that he _touched,_ but I know he did his fair share of looking.

Bella's been oblivious to it and I hated that she was. She obviously didn't see that her boyfriend was an asshole.

"I'm already having one of the worst days of my life and to come home to our apartment to see him fucking some blonde whore…" Oh shit, she's really crying now. "I'm so tired of it. So fucking tired. Why can't anything in my life go right?"

"Well, things will go your way soon. I know it, Bella." And this is where it's time she knows the truth. "But I need to honestly tell you that I'm not surprised by Peter's actions."

"What?"

"Peter was a douche, Bella. I knew it. Everyone knew it, but you. I'm not saying you deserved his treatment, no one does, but–"

"But you saw it coming." She stood up and got in my face. "Why didn't you save me the heartbreak and tell me earlier?"

I don't get to tell her the truth because she stomps away from the bar, pissed off. I fucked up.

Later, I close up, and head upstairs to my apartment. I go into my bedroom and find Bella lying there. And awake. And crying again.

I kneel at her head, running my fingers through her long brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I deserved it."

"But you're right. I was oblivious. He was a douche… and you're perfect."

"No, I'm not," I defend.

"You are."

And then she kisses me. Really kisses me.

And I kiss her back.


	9. Prompt 9 - Holding hands

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9 – Holding hands  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 493**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

It's forbidden that we be together.

She's one of the it-girls at school and I'm just _that guy._

We have our own friends, our own responsibilities, our own interests. But we can't deny that we're attracted to each other. That we love each other when we shouldn't.

God forbid one of her friends find out. It's not like she wants to keep us a secret, but she feels she has to if she wants to stay popular. What I don't understand more than anything is why she wants to. Why does she put up with their bitchy attitudes? She should be her own person and not one who follows the crowd.

Bella and I secretly go on dates, driving an hour away out of town limits so we're not caught by people she knows.

Now you have to know that she has the problem with being seen with me. I could care less. My friends know we're together and they're wondering just as much why she can't admit to everyone that we're together.

We've made love more times than I can count and I want her to be the only one I'm ever with, but at this point, despite me loving her and the sex being fucking amazing, can I put up with this secrecy any longer?

I can't.

Bella means everything to me, but do I mean everything to her? If I am, she'll tell everyone she loves me.

We're in my bedroom holding hands, just listening to music. It feels comfortable, but at the same time it doesn't because I know I have to give her an ultimatum. It's either me or it isn't. She needs to decide what's more important.

I eventually give it to her and she argues with me.

"It's not that simple, Edward!"

"No… it's not that complicated!" I yell back. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then why is it not simple? If you love me and I mean so much to you, then why should your popularity have more priority than that?"

She stands up from my bed, gives me a look, and then leaves. She doesn't give me an answer. She just runs away.

I don't think she decided. I hope not.

At school on Monday I sit at my desk, tapping my pen. I feel her presence next to me. I look at her and she looks back with a small smile on her lips.

"Ugh, Bella! Get away from him," Lauren says. _Bitch._

"You know what, Lauren, I'm not gonna get away from him 'cause… I love him. We've been together for four months, and it's been the best four months of my life. And I hope we can share many more months, maybe years, together."

She sits down and takes my hand tightly, then kisses me passionately.

"Your social life is done, Bella! You hear me?!" Lauren shrieks.

"Go fuck yourself, Lauren," both Bella and I curse at her.


	10. Prompt 10 - Wishing well

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10 – Wishing well  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 496**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I remember the first time I ever came across a wishing well.

I was with my mother, and she and I were just walking around town, eventually venturing off into a more wooded area. When we saw it, I had asked what it was and she told me its powers, how if I just speak my wish and toss a penny in, my wish would eventually come true.

I think I had wished for a Barbie that I wanted because, come on… I was six or something and I liked playing with Barbies. Wishing to win the lottery or for true love wasn't on my mind at the time.

As time passed, I'd make a trip to that wishing well every few months or so and always wished for something, it eventually becoming just one wish wished multiple times. I eventually wished for this wish when I was sixteen.

I wanted to fall in love. See, _now_ it's on my mind.

I saw it all around me… all the girls had boyfriends and I didn't. I wanted someone to look at me and tell me they loved me. I wanted my own happily ever after those Disney movies poisoned into my brain.

And every time I went to the wishing well, with my eyes closed I'd say, "I wish to meet a man and fall in love with him, for him to be _the one_ for me," before tossing in a penny.

But it hasn't come true. I'm twenty-five and have yet to fall in love.

Sure, I've had a few boyfriends and we've done our fair share of things, but I've yet to feel that feeling of being head over heels in love. I haven't looked into any of my past boyfriends' eyes and know that I was meant to be with them.

At this point, I've started giving up on wishing wells actually granting wishes. Almost ten years I've wished to fall in love… and nothing! But I knew I had to give it one more shot before completely throwing in the towel and realizing I was meant to be alone. It definitely wasn't like _Snow White_ with that scene she sings into the well and the Prince shows up.

So I trek into the wooded area in town to where the wishing well is. With the penny in hand and my eyes closed, I make my wish and toss it in.

I then head back home, making a pit stop at the supermarket.

I'm not really paying attention to my surroundings when I crash into a hard body, losing my footing and my basket, food falling out.

"Crap! Sorry! I should look where I'm going," I apologize.

"It's alright. As long as you're not hurt," the man's voice says, kneeling down to help me.

Our hands touch. Shockwaves run through me.

I then look straight into his emerald green eyes. And I know right then and there that he's _the one_ for me.


	11. Prompt 11 - Car

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11 – Car  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Rosalie, Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Oh, my God, Rose! Will you please sit down?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at my best friend. She was practically standing up in my car, sticking about a quarter of her body out the window to feel the wind.

She was a dare devil, that bitch. I fucking love her, but she made me nervous as hell when she did stupid things like that. Like, what if she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and a Mack truck zoomed past and hit her, killing her?

It scared me half to fucking death when I saw her roll down the window – manually, not by pressing a button – and then lean out of the window. First, it was just her head and then some of her body. She was squealing in the air and holding her arms up above her head. I get it – she's _living,_ but I really wished she _lived_ by doing things safely and not out of stupidity.

Rose thankfully sat down, head, body, and arms back in the car like they're supposed to. "B, you're no fun!" she pouted.

"I just want to get to Phoenix safely, okay?" I told her. "I can't do that if you end up getting hit or falling out of the car because you're acting like an idiot. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Fine."

A couple of hours later, the sun setting at that moment, a car started speeding up behind us. It was also honking at us. _What the fuck?_

It finally was neck at neck with us. Inside are a few guys – probably frat assholes – and they're whooping and cheering at us. Oh, God! They probably want us to do something for them.

Well, I so wasn't.

But Rose obliged.

She leaned out the car again, whooping loudly with them. I just shook my head in disbelief.

I heard a few of the guys holler for her to lift her top up and show them her tits. My mouth dropped open at that remark. Fucking perverts! I really wished Rose didn't like challenges. Most girls would deny them the view, but she was up for it.

So she did it. She lifted up her top and flashed her huge tits and then dropped the fabric. The guys still hollered and she just laughed, enjoying the attention.

"Rose, you could've gotten arrested for that if there happened to be a cop around," I seethed.

"Bella, you're such an uptight bitch. Live a little. I'm sure the guy driving their car, the cute reddish-brown haired guy, would just _looovvvveeee_ it if you flashed him. I think he needs a little adventure, as well."

I peered over Rose and got a glimpse of the guy she mentioned. He also happened to look over at me. And he smiled, so I did, too, with a blush staining my cheeks.

"_Oh, look. A rest stop,"_ I told myself. _"Maybe I'll talk with him."_


	12. Prompt 12 - Staircase

**A.N.: A little dirty fun in a staircase for you all! ;) ENJOYYY!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12 – Staircase  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

_Meet me in stairwell in five minutes – E,_ my phone says in a text from him.

I look in the direction of his office from my cubicle. Yeah, his _office._ He's one of my bosses in the law office. I'm just a paralegal to Mr. Edward Cullen, Attorney at Law.

His door is wide open and I see the way he's staring at me. _Fuck,_ his face makes me clench my thighs together. I'm so wet; my panties are destroyed thanks to his sexy mug.

He gets up from his desk, grabbing his cell, staring down at it as if he is reading something on it as he walks away – in the direction of the elevators… and stairwell.

I notice that the five minute mark Edward was suggesting our meeting in the stairwell was when I leave for lunch, so I know that my leaving won't be too suspicious. Unfortunately, Jessica, too, decides to take lunch this time. I know if she sees me head to the stairwell and not go down the elevators, I'm fucking busted. My affair with Edward is not something Jessica Stanley needs to know and to hang over my head. Or to just gossip with the rest of the office.

I get into the elevator with Jessica, she hits the lobby button and I play it cool. It's when we get off the lift, I come up with my excuse to leave and head back up. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Whatever," and leaves, not even asking if I want her to wait or to tell me she'll see me at the usual lunch spot in a bit.

I sigh and get back on the elevator and head back up to the twelfth floor, the floor below our office. I'm way past the five minute mark Edward set. I know what I'm in for.

I get off on the floor and get in the stairwell to walk up to the thirteenth floor where Edward's waiting… not so patiently.

"When I say five minutes, Bella, I mean five minutes," he growls.

"I'm sorry. Jessica–"

"No excuses. You disobeyed. Now you're gonna get it."

Edward makes me strip, then pulls me into his arms and harshly kisses me. His large hands grab my ass tightly and then one of them comes down on my flesh. The sting hurts, but it feels so fucking good.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

He then undresses, his cock hard and ready to impale me. I'm pinned to the wall, his arms encasing me. He kisses me again and I wrap my arms around his neck. I'm lifted up against the cold wall and I feel his cock enter me swiftly, hitting the perfect spot that makes me moan loudly.

Thrusts are quick and harsh and then we're coming, coming, coming.

Trying to breathe, I say, "I love it when you're dominating."

"Good," he replies. "My house tonight, baby?"

I nod. "Of course, Edward."

"Get back to work, Ms. Swan," he smirks.


	13. Prompt 13 - Girl on bed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13 – Girl on bed  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 445**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**BPOV**

It's only been a month and I can't take it anymore.

I'm a mess. I know it. And I gotta stop.

Ever since _he_ left me, it feels as if the world has ended. He was my entire world. And now he's gone.

Days passed slowly. I barely got of bed. I barely ate. My dad was constantly checking on me, making sure I was still alive, and he told me that if I didn't break out of this funk, I was going to the hospital to be evaluated.

I think back to my conversation with _him_ that night and he told me that there's gotta be someone else out there for me and that he wanted me to be happy. But I believed _he_ was the one.

I get out of bed and slip on my huge knit sweater. It all of a sudden hit me that it is freezing in my room. How did winter arrive so quickly? I guess when you are in a zombie state for a month, middle of November to middle of December, you tend to tune out the happenings in the world, which includes weather change.

I tell myself that it's time to move on. Yes, _he_ hurt me, but while I may have felt like it was the end of the world, it really wasn't. It's time to return to the land of the living, to move on and find someone else… or live the single life. It's been forever.

As I make some soup, a knock sounds. I turn off the stove and head to the door. I open it and there stands a gorgeous man. I then realize how frumpy I look in my huge sweater and yoga pants compared to his hotness in a fitted sweatshirt and jeans with Converse. He looks clean and put together while I'm a hot mess.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you, but some of your mail ended up in my mailbox accidentally. The post office must have mixed some of yours in mine 'cause the numbers are so similar. But yeah… uh, here you go."

I take the envelopes and magazine from his hand. "Um, thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He then holds out his hand and smiles, which almost knocks me off my feet. "I'm Edward."

"Bella."

One touch and everything inside me heats up. I've never felt this before with _him,_ so it's gotta mean something.

"You want to come in? I made soup."

"Sure. Sounds great, Bella."

Things won't be the same after this 'cause I think I found the happiness I'm supposed to feel and the man who was out there for me.


	14. Prompt 14 - Record store-vinyls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14 – Record Store/Vinyls  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 475**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I see her standing by the vinyls. I know she's been there for almost fucking twenty minutes, perusing the collection. But she hasn't picked up one without putting it back. It's almost as if she can't make up her mind or something.

I've got other customers here who know what the fuck they want; they get it, pay for it, leave. Fucking simple.

I'm ready to stomp over to her to tell her to make up her mind or leave the store. But then she goes over to the other side to look at the other records. I see her face then.

And I can't be angry anymore.

It's her. The girl I've searched for almost a year. She was at a concert and I saw her across the room. I had gone up to her, chatted her up, bought her a beer… then brought her back to my apartment and we fucked the entire night, not getting one minute of sleep until practically dawn. That was when I let myself succumb to sleep with her in my arms. I had known that night that I didn't want to let her go.

But she left before I woke up. All that was left was a note, her telling me that one day we'd meet again when I least expected it and that when it happened, she'd be with me for good.

I had searched for her for so long until I finally gave up, exhausted from hitting up bars and concerts around the city, hoping to find her there.

I guess she was right in telling me that when I least expected it she'd show up, 'cause my Bella is here in my store.

I fucking suck it up and walk over to her, sticking my head in the crook of her shoulder and taking a deep breath of the sweet strawberry scent of her body wash that remained on her skin. She let me touch her, breathe her in, kiss her flesh. God, I wish I could close the shop and fuck her right then and there.

"I've missed you," I whisper in her ear.

"I've been waiting for you, Edward."

"I've searched for you." I press another kiss to her neck.

"I meant what I wrote… when you least expected me, I'd show up. You didn't know that I'd walk into your record store."

"I guess I didn't."

Bella turns around to face me. I get a real good look at her. Damn, she is so fucking beautiful. My hands cradle her face and I lean in to finally kiss her after so long.

"You're not gonna leave me now, right?"

"Nope. I'm with you for good now."

"Thank God, baby." Another kiss to her succulent lips.

She pulls away and turns away, grabbing a record. "By the way, I'll take this one."


	15. Prompt 15 - Hot chocolate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15 – Hot chocolate  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 469**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Here," he says softly. "This'll make you feel better."

I open my eyes, but don't lift my head. I see that Edward had pushed a mug of hot chocolate filled with those mini marshmallows. Of course he knew that this was my favorite comfort drink and that it had to have mini marshmallows in it. There was no better way to have hot chocolate.

"Thank you," I whisper. I take a sip, thankfully not burning my tongue and sit the mug back down on the table. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I wanted to. And because you looked like you needed a friend."

"But we're not really friends. Not anymore."

"Yeah, but still…" Edward trails off. "You looked like you needed someone to talk to and I remember how much you liked it when my mom gave you hot chocolate. It always made you feel better when you were sad and needed someone to talk to. Do you remember that?"

I nod. "Of course! I had the best talks with your mother over hot chocolate. You'd just tune us out because I'd talk about girl stuff with her because Renee wasn't around anymore; not that I'd like to talk things over with her, anyway."

"You know you can always talk to me. I'd listen."

"Edward, you don't want to hear my complaints. Not about Riley. I know you hated him and that was what caused us to drift apart."

"You didn't deserve his treatment. He was a jerk." He stops talking and calms down before she starts screaming. "I know we're not good friends when we once were, but I haven't cut you completely out of my life, Bella. You mean a lot to me. Maybe we can repair what we once had?"

"I'd like that, Edward. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Bella."

I confessed all that I've been bottling up inside me. I know Edward witnessed mine and Riley's very public break up, but he listens to me when I tell him all the things Riley's done to me and my self-esteem.

Then Edward confesses that if I was his girl, he'd never hurt me like that or talk to me the way Riley had.

"No… you wouldn't. You'd treat me right." I then lean forward.

"Bella… don't. Don't kiss me if you're gonna regret it later one. Don't kiss me if you don't want me to kiss you back and to want to always kiss you, 'cause I won't stop."

"I want to kiss you because I want to, Edward. You're who I pictured being with forever one day – to kiss, to love… to marry and have kids with and share these moments over hot chocolate with marshmallows.

And that's what pushed him to kiss me fervently.

And we haven't stopped since.


	16. Prompt 16 - Map

**A.N.: This specific prompt most likely inspired everyone who entered this round to write about the brave soldiers who fight for our country. So this entry is for them and their loved ones. May they come home safe.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16 – Map  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I stare at the map in front of me.

Marked all over the place are pushpins, indicating where we want to go in our lives.

Blue pushpins are for you and red are for me. Green pushpins are for places that both you and I want to go.

Yellow is for places we've been and orange for the two places we're in at the moment.

So far you've specifically said you've wanted to go to Russia, Australia, China, India and Mexico.

I've pinned with my pushpins all of the United States, Canada, Egypt, Israel and Ireland.

The green ones pretty much cover all of Europe, Japan, other Pacific islands, and most of the countries in South America.

For now the yellow pushpins are pinned on New York City, Los Angeles, Phoenix, Juneau, and Chicago, as well as Rio de Janeiro and the other cities in Brazil and a lot of the islands in the Caribbean.

I grew up in Phoenix, you grew up in Chicago.

We met and fell in love in New York City because it was fate that we both stood in the crowd in Times Square on New Year's Eve almost eight years ago, when we were both twenty years old. You were the only one next to me that didn't have someone to kiss to ring in the New Year. You instinctively asked if I could be the one you kissed and I accepted, unable to look away from your gorgeous green eyes. We had kissed and it was heart stopping. I knew in that moment that you were the one for me. And you have been ever since. It also was fate that we both were living in the city, going to school at Columbia University.

We had spent a weekend in LA that I'd never forget and an entire winter break in Juneau one winter. I remember us making love all night by the fireplace after coming in from the cold.

It was on a cruise around the Caribbean that you asked me to marry you. Of course I accepted. We were living in Seattle at the time, moving somewhat closer to my dad, who lived in Forks, because he was sick, but thankfully has gotten better. We spent two weeks in Brazil, and I think for over a week and a half of our honeymoon we didn't even leave our rented cottage.

Now for those orange pushpins. Right now there's one in Seattle, where I am at the moment. Unfortunately, you're not with me. That's because there's an orange pushpin in Afghanistan, where you're serving your country in the Army.

I miss you so much and I know the days draw nearer to the day you come back home to me so we can go to all those places we've talked about going to. That's why I'm staring at that map, to remind myself that these trips _will_ happen.

The phone rings.

It's you.

You're coming home.

_Finally._


	17. Prompt 17 - Roller skates

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17 – Roller skates  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Order up, Bella!"

I roll myself on these fucking skates over to the window where the cook, Eleazar, holds a couple of plates. I'm so glad my shift ends in twenty minutes.

While working at the diner wasn't all that bad – hey, it gave me some extra pocket cash – the fact that new owners were complete fucking idiots and decided to alter it into a 50's-style diner, complete with fashionable pink waitress uniforms and roller skates, bothered me the most.

One, I'm not all that graceful on flat ground, so putting me in skates was a lawsuit waiting to happen (although I've gotten much better at skating around the slick linoleum), and two, it's already bad enough that I'm ridiculed for being Diner Girl at school because my life pretty much revolves around school and work if I want to get out of Forks that my being in roller skates to serve people added extra fuel to the fire.

I have a minimal social life as it is, with my friends only being Alice and Jasper (and they a couple), and we're kind of low on the popularity rank at school, but because of school and work, I don't really get out as often either.

I'm teased for being a waitress at the diner, something a teenager was stupid to become, and I'm constantly called out on if I was going to get those assholes' order when I go get something from the cafeteria or clean up like a busgirl if one of them dropped something.

Back to reality, I grab the plates, rolling away to serve them to the table in the far back.

It's as I'm skating over that the bitch Tanya decides to stick out her stiletto out in my way, making me trip and drop food all over myself and the floor, breaking the plates. I hear laughter from Tanya's table, all the popular kids. Only a few other patrons giggle, but a nice few helped me up and asked if I was okay.

Including Edward Cullen. Popular and Tanya's ex.

"I'm fine," I say. I roll away to the back and ask Garrett, one of the busboys, to clean up the floor while I cleaned myself up.

I clean myself off and put my other clothes and sneakers on. The owners could go fuck themselves if they think I'm getting back in those skates with ten minutes left of my shift.

As I leave the back, I see Edward argue with Tanya about how it was cruel to do that to me. He then storms out into the night. Ten minutes pass and I leave the diner, shift over. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward against the building.

"Sorry 'bout Tanya," he says.

"It's fine."

He takes my hand and then kisses my lips. "So... time for our date?"

My boyfriend was waiting for me all this time.

I smile and peck a kiss on him. "Let's go, babe."


	18. Prompt 18 - Jumping in leaves

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18 – Jumping in leaves  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

We met as kids some years ago.

I was playing in a pile of leaves that my father had neatly raked in the yard. At the time I was thinking he was probably going to me mad, and he sure was, but I didn't care. I was ten.

I knew that we had gotten new neighbors and that the husband and wife had a daughter. At ten, I thought girls were gross.

I was practically dragged across the street with my mother to welcome them to the neighborhood. The woman opened the door and introduced herself as Renee. My mom did the usual shit, telling her name and that I was her son, which then sparked up the mentioning of Renee's daughter.

Remember: girls equaled yuck for a ten year old boy at the time, but when Renee called out, "Bella! Come meet Mrs. Cullen and her son, Edward," damn did my feelings changed.

A small girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes, wearing a purple dress and white sandals, came into my vision and I was hooked at that moment.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she murmured.

"Edward."

My mom then spoke, inviting Renee, Bella and her husband, Charlie, over for dinner.

"That sounds lovely. We'd love to."

That night the Swans had dinner with us Cullens. My parents and Bella's parents became real good friends that night, and so did Bella and I. While we didn't have completely similar interests, it was nice to talk and play games with her.

The years passed on and we stayed as friends, becoming best friends. We hung out a lot. Playing in the leaves when we weren't supposed to was a lot of fun and a great pastime of ours.

Soon, my hormones kicked in. Bella had grown up into a beautiful girl. Her style definitely had changed, not into wearing girly things all that much.

But what really stood out to me was that she fucking had tits.

_Tits!_

My cock always sprung up at the thought.

My thoughts about my best friend like that irked me, but I couldn't help it. I was a teenage boy.

I was raking the leaves one fall afternoon when Bella came over.

"Want help?" she asked.

"Sure."

She helped me and then we destroyed the piles by jumping in them.

We then collapsed in a heap in them. "Raking them was fucking pointless," I told her, pulling her into my arms and letting her lay in them.

My thoughts turned to other things involving Bella and my jeans tightened. Her tits were against my chest.

"Oh shit!" she squealed. _Fuck, she felt my hard-on._

I shot up and fumbled over my words, trying to apologize, but then Bella grabbed my face and kissed me.

"You turn me on, too, Edward," she whispered.

Bella rubbed her body over mine, our hips grinding. I came hard just as she moaned out in ecstasy, shuddering.

Playing in the leaves will never be the same again.

It's better.


	19. Prompt 19 - Cemetery

**A.N.: Okay... I admit it. I'm a Buffy whore. A little late in liking it (started watching it last year on Netflix and recently picked it back up), so this one was inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer and her being totally kick ass! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19 – Cemetery  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**BPOV**

They surrounded me.

I've never had the chance to fight off this many before. Yesterday was a real slow night – yawn! – and only two came out to play. Guess they didn't have anything better to do. They came and lost.

But tonight was different. A whole lot of them arrived to have a showdown with me, but it was still a lot.

Well, there's a first for everything.

One after the other, I destroyed them all, kicking their pale asses first before staking them in the hearts, making them turn to dust.

I was just about to break out of my fighter's stance when I heard clapping. I looked up and there stood the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. So sexy.

"Impressive. Really impressive. You know, I thought you weren't going to be that good, but I was wrong."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that I was ordered to kill you, but I didn't know you'd be this beautiful, especially after kicking some vampire ass. I just don't know if I could."

"Kill me? What are you?"

"A vampire, but I'm not like all the other vampires who are out for blood and to take over the world. I drink animal blood and taking over the world is overrated. I just want to kill you. Well, no… it's more like I _have_ to kill you rather than want."

"Uh huh. Well then, guess I have to stop you before you can." I crouched down to attack, stake in hand. "Say goodbye to the world, Edward Cullen."

Just as I was about to pounce, he held up his hand. "Wait, wait, wait! Before you do, grant me one small favor."

"Why should I do any favors for you? You're a _vampire_ and I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Please… it's a dying wish I've had since I turned."

"What? Make it snappy. This stake has a meeting with your heart."

"Come here. I won't kill you, I swear."

I slowly stepped forward.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

"No. _Hell no."_

"Please. It just might change your mind on killing me."

I rolled my eyes and quickly attached my mouth to his cold one. Edward responded, his tongue plunging into my mouth and weirdly enough it felt nice to kiss him. Real nice. Tingles shocked throughout my body as our lips moved with each other. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and keep my lips attached to his.

Just as it was getting really good, I woke up.

_Damn it!_

I then looked to my left. Edward was lying next to me, eyes on me. "Good dream?"

"Yes, but it was weird. You were a vampire."

"Um… but I'm already one."

"Well, yeah, but you were different in this one. And I was different. I was killing them. Like Buffy."

"You've been watching that show way too much now, love."

"But it's soooo good!"


	20. Prompt 20 - Under sheet

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #20 – Under sheet  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. I hated the rain. Fucking hated it!

I ducked under the sheet while lying in Alice's bed with her. Of course she had to be a heavy sleeper, being able to sleep through any-damn-thing.

I knew only Edward would be able to calm me down.

I hopped out of bed and ran out of Alice's room. Thank God Edward's room was right across the hall. His door was closed and I second-guessed myself on waking him up. But I was scared and he'd comfort me. He always was willing to, ever since I first met him and Alice seven years ago when I was ten, and I stayed over their house.

So I quietly knocked, then creaked the door open.

"Edward?" I called out in a whisper. I heard a grunt. I tip toed to his bed and lifted the sheet. I then snuck into the bed, moving my body closer to his. I needed to feel his touch, his warmth. Just as I laid my hand on his arm, he jerked awake.

"Bella?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here?" he asked sleepily.

"I was scared."

Another rumble of thunder and then a flash came through the room. I squeaked and hid under the blanket. I then felt the sheet lightly lift and then I felt Edward's arms around me.

"It's gonna be okay, Bella. I got you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my temple. I opened my eyes and noticed that he was staring at me, into me. Both of us were under the sheet.

"It's just a little rain. It's not gonna harm you."

"I just… I just don't like it, Edward. You know this," I whimpered. Edward pulled me further into his arms, rolling us over so I was straddling his hips. We were still under the sheet.

"What can I do to take your mind off the thunderstorm?" he wondered, running his fingers through my hair, his other hand gripping my hip. I felt him harden underneath me and I knew this position was quite compromising. I wasn't grossed out or even ashamed in thinking I liked that I affected him this way.

So I pushed myself more into him. He let out a groan. I smirked and continued doing it.

"Is that what you want, Bella?" Edward spoke lowly, moving his hips with mine. I loved how it felt. My mind was completely on the sensations running throughout my body.

"Fuck yes," I moaned.

Edward sat up so our chests were flush against each other. Our hips moved in time. I felt an orgasm coming on and I so badly wanted to let go and scream out in pleasure.

"Come on, baby. Let it out. Let me hear you come." He then kissed me passionately and I came hard, whimpering against his mouth.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said, kissing me again.

"What? Make me come?"

"That. And kiss you."

I smiled. "Me, too."

Thunderstorm? Forgotten!


	21. Prompt 21 - Pool

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #21 – Pool  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Elizabeth! Get back here!" I scold at my five year old daughter. One second I had her hand in a tight grip, the next she was running away from me when I put the towels down. Besides her running away from me, and scaring me to death, she was also too close to the edge of the pool.

Damn, I feared she'd fall in.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she pouts as I take her by the hand again.

"It's alright, baby. You scared, Daddy. No scaring Daddy on this trip." I press a kiss to her chubby cheek. "Now let's get some sunblock on ya. You're gonna be cherry red like your mother gets when she burns if we don't."

I slather on the white lotion, making sure to really get her face and behind her ears, struggle to get her hot pink floaties on and then walk over to the edge of the pool. Elizabeth stands there, waiting for me to go in first. When I get in, I grab her and pull her in, loving the squeals of delight she releases from her mouth as soon as she hits the water.

Elizabeth and I swim around. I'm trying to teach her how to swim at the moment and she loves our afternoons in the pool back at home during the summer, but it's winter and freezing in Washington at the moment, so a trip to Florida in early January rectified that. Plus we get to go to Disney World!

We're staying in a house on our trip because the hotel in Disney cost more than us renting a house for a week. So were eating at the restaurants around the park and at the hotel. Cooking dinner at home most of the vacation and occasionally eating at the themed restaurants and letting the Disney characters meet Elizabeth were more cost efficient.

I finally convince Elizabeth that she learn how to float without the floaties. "Daddy, I'm scared," she pouts.

"Don't be scared, baby. I got you. You tell me when to let go, okay?" I tell her.

She nods and then I lay her on her back, my hands holding her body up. At first she was stiff, but relaxed when she realized I wasn't going to let her go yet.

"Okay, let go, Daddy."

I do and my daughter is floating all by herself and I'm so proud.

"Bella! Bella! Come see this!" I yell for my wife.

Bella comes out, looking as gorgeous as ever, holding our two year old son, Anthony, and carrying our third child in her belly. If it weren't for the fact that the kids were with us, I'd make love to her in the pool because she really was beautiful.

"Oh! Lizzie! You're floating! You're such a big girl, honey!" Bella exclaims, sitting on the edge and dipping her feet in the water. She had Anthony on her lap.

"I did it, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Love you."


	22. Prompt 22 - Dirt road

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #22 – Dirt road  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

God dammit, I just want to get home.

Today has been the fucking most stressful day of my life. I couldn't wait to just prop my feet up on my coffee table with a beer and a greasy burger and watch some TV. I needed to veg out tonight and the rest of the weekend. I deserved it.

With work behind me, not having to deal with anything really till Monday, I take off from my office at the law firm I work for. As soon as I'm in my car, the jacket comes off, flying into the backseat, and the tie is loosened. I'm not going to constrain myself any more today.

I finally am in a close vicinity of my home. I live quite a bit on the outskirts of town, liking my privacy and not having to deal with neighbors being fucking nosy. As I'm about five minutes from my house, it starts to downpour, turning the dirt road muddy, and I'm so glad my SUV can take it. I look to my right and see a sedan pulled over and a soaked-to-the-bone woman standing outside of it. I pull over, wanting to help her.

"Do you need help?" I ask her after rolling down the window.

"Yes, I do. My car won't start and I don't want to jump it in the rain. My phone is also dead, so do you mind if I call a tow from your phone?"

"Sure."

I lend my phone for her to call for the tow. She discovers that while they'll tow it, they won't work on it till tomorrow. Which really sucks for her apparently.

"I can't fucking believe this!" she screams out angrily.

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

"I don't live here. I was visiting my dad, but… he doesn't exactly live that close to here. I was just leaving to head back to Seattle."

"You're really a long way from home." We're both silent. I then make the decision for her, a complete stranger, to crash at my house for the night and would drive her to the shop the car is going to. I tell her and she graciously accepts after a brief argument against it.

We're at my house and I lend her some clothes for her to change into. I find out her name's Bella and find out more about her.

One thing eventually leads to another, and somehow we end up in my bed, fucking each other good and rough, the nice and slow. It is so good that we can't seem to get enough of each other. I didn't want to let her go.

I don't want to take her to get her car tomorrow. I want her to stay.

It's crazy. One night and she agrees to stay.


	23. Chapter 23 - Girl on roof

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23 – Girl on roof  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Dawn is just rising and I'm just getting home from the party I was at practically all night.

I climb up the tree that is conveniently by my bedroom window and get myself onto the roof. I'm just about to sneak in my window when I hear my name being called out.

_Shit._

It's Edward Cullen, my next door neighbor and former English teacher.

He's always trying to look out for me, especially since I've been going through this phase of rebellion – sneaking out of my house, drinking and doing marijuana – returning home at dawn. I'm lucky that he no longer works at Forks High, but in Port Angeles as an adjunct English professor. I would literally die if my _teacher_ saw me do the things I did and then go to school for him to teach me.

It's just all sorts of wrong.

"Yeah, Mr. Cullen?" I call down as quietly as possible.

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore, Bella," he says. "I'm not your teacher anymore. I'm just Edward."

"You'll always be Mr. Cullen, Edward."

"What are you doing coming home at fucking dawn, huh? You know, you only get one life and you wasting it by partying every night and getting high and wasted isn't what I call the living. It's called being an idiot."

My mouth drops open. He just insulted me.

I step away from my window and practically jump onto the tree to climb back down.

"Don't call me an idiot. I'm not a fucking idiot."

"Well, your actions reflect poorly on you. Dabbling is one thing, but every night, Bella?"

My mouth drops open again. How does he know I've been sneaking out to drink and get high?

So I ask him. And he honestly answers me without any hesitation.

"You aren't so stealthy. When you leave, I'm just going to bed. My bedroom happens to be directly opposite of yours. I see the way you dress and I see the way you stumble when you return. I'm surprised you can actually get up that tree and onto the roof without falling the fuck off and killing yourself. And you're quite loud when your return."

"You watch me?" I question, feeling a bit turned on that he does. I wonder if he sees me change or look at myself naked or when I get myself off. I'm eighteen – an adult – and he's not much older than me. There's nothing wrong with that.

Edward audibly gulps because I'm looking at him in a way that shows that I find it incredibly hot that he looks at me.

"Hmm…" I hum. I reach forward and run my hand down his chest – so firm and warm. I bet something else is quite _firm._ "I kind of like that you watch me. Maybe around ten tonight you can _watch_ me some more."

I then leave him.

I anxiously wait for ten PM to come around. Edward _will_ be there for his show.


	24. Chapter 24 - Lake

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #24 – Lake  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 492**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

It's late in the afternoon. Everyone has left school and is making plans for the weekend. I'm not one who has a ton of friends. I like to be by myself most of the time. I like the silence, the solidarity. I can think and dream.

I like to spend my late afternoons at the lake in town. With it being late in the fall, no one really comes around to swim in it because it is a bit colder, but I don't mind. I little swim to clear my head helps a lot.

I also get quite adventurous. I skinny dip in the lake when it's deserted. And as no one is there and most likely won't in the few hours I hang out there, I don't need to feel embarrassed.

I strip off my clothes and take off my sneakers, tossing everything into one pile covering my bookbag that has my stuff, like my phone and wallet and a book. After a swim, I'd dry off, put my clothes back on and just read till it gets too dark to see, and then I head home.

At least I know my dad is working an overnight shift tonight, so he won't worry when I get home after eight.

I slowly walk to the shore of the lake and dip my foot into the water. _Shit!_ It's freezing! But I just gradually make my way into the water as I get used to the temperature. As soon as I'm waist deep in, I duck under, soaking my hair and face, before returning to the surface. I swim around and float, just thinking.

I lose track of time and notice it's gotten darker, the sun really setting at this point. I swim toward the edge of the lake and notice that someone was standing at the shoreline. Just standing.

I know who it is. It's the new kid, Edward.

Was he watching me this whole time? Watching me swim naked in the lake?

"Um! Hello!" I yell out.

"Hi," he calls back.

"Can you, uh… turn around? I'm naked." I blush in embarrassment having to admit that.

He chuckles and turns around. "I don't know why I have to. I've already seen everything."

I get out of the water and grab my towel, wrapping around me. I'm so glad I left it closer to the water than by my stuff.

"So you have been watching me. I knew it. I'm covered by the way."

"Don't be so fucking embarrassed, Bella. You're quite beautiful, both clothed and unclothed. Especially when you're naked."

My cheeks redden again. "Really?"

"Completely serious. As a fucking heart attack," Edward answers.

I then feel confidence within me rise. I drop the towel and expose myself to him. "Come swim with me."

He smiles and then strips. He's gorgeous naked.

Edward takes my hand and we get into the water. We kiss. We touch. And just enjoy the moment.


	25. Chapter 25 - 'Be home soon' sign

**A.N.: This is the last one for the round! This one is a good one to end with. Guess they purposely chose this prompt to be #29 for a reason :)  
**

**I really enjoyed writing for Round 8. It certainly was a challenge at times because there were some prompts that I just didn't know what to write about and damn, 300-500 word limits are just as hard as keeping it to 100 even for drabbles.**

**I really hoped you like my entries :) Again, please review! I really appreciate comments and feedback.**

**See you all soon with new stories and definitely for Round 9!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25 – "Be home soon" sign  
Pen Name: k8ln713  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 492**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Living life as a famous rock star is one of the most thrilling and terrifying things ever.

It's enjoyable because I'm doing something I love, but it's terrifying because of a few things: the temptations that arise, the craziness of being famous, and the fact that I'm far from home most of the time. That last one goes in conjunction with being away from Bella.

Our love was a whirlwind romance, you can say. She was just a fan at one point and then became my everything so quickly. I can never thank Fate enough for sending her my way.

Well, more like flying into my arms because Bella is one of the clumsiest people ever and she was pushed around when a crowd of fan girls bombarded me at the end of a show in Seattle. She was pushed into the railings, toppling it over onto me and then landing in my arms. One look in her eyes and I was far gone. We've been together since – and that was three years ago.

What I hate the most is that she wasn't able to tour with me. School became a major priority since she wanted to graduate on time rather than waste time and money by graduating at a later date. Her mind was on her studies and I'm so proud of her that she wanted to get a college education, unlike me who dropped out after two years when my music career took off. She wished to be with me a lot and occasionally she'd fly out to be with me for a weekend. We'd cherish the precious time we had together during those times – and mainly, we never left my hotel room (*cough cough* the bed).

It's been about two months now since I'd last seen her and I was _so_ close to just flying home to our house just to see her, to touch her, to hold and kiss her, even if for a few hours. Thank God for Skype.

Right before we performed our final show, my best friend and drum player in the band, Jasper, took a pic of me with my phone outside the arena. I held up a sign saying, "Be home soon." I sent it to Bella so she knew that in about two days I'll be home with her for good, at least for a while before another album and another tour.

That night we started driving back up to Seattle from LA. I had noticed my phone had a message from Bella.

**About time! I missed you and I'm so glad you're coming home. I got a surprise for you, but just so you don't have to wait impatiently to return home to find out, here's a little sneak peak :) Love you, baby! MWAH! ~ Bella**

Attached was a cell pic of an ultrasound.

Surprise indeed.

I was gonna be a daddy.

This tour bus couldn't get home fast enough.


End file.
